


burning gasoline

by tardispostbox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardispostbox/pseuds/tardispostbox
Summary: Two boys,one a changeling, one an energyballboth world moto championswhat could go wrong?nothing, right?





	burning gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> welllll hello there,  
> this is a dump for all the small things i wrote using pictures, gifs or things I read.   
> this is NOT the official story yet.

**The day we met our parents our world as we knew it came crashing down. we were hesitant, or at least I was, Alec didn't even approach them until after a while.** **We were in our box at that time, Alec working on his bike and me just scrolling through my facebook. a collegea from our team came to us saying** _"I'm going to explain it to you slowly but i think your actual parents are here to see you both."_ **I wanted to see them of course but Alec was telling me no. I went outside, ignoring him calling me, hoping he'd come along. i saw them, our managers were talking to them, i saw that he looked at me, he stopped talking and eventually she looked to. My mom started to tear up, my dad just came forward, I hesitated and took a few steps back and I saw the broken look in his eyes.**

_"I'm Julian Alenta. We've been looking for you since the day you were born."_   **he said, my mother joining him. "and I am Annabella Alenta." she started mumbling to my father and hugged him, she only sobbed more. he started speaking again.** _"We had you the 31st of December... we had your twin the first of January... we had hoped to find you both..."_ **he trailed off**. _"something must be wrong here, I am marcus Abernathy."_ **I awnsered, still shocked.** _"something happened that night"_ **my mother started** _"there was a powershortage just after they took you both away to get cleaned up and checked on. You never returned to us, only two other twins from another family. They kept telling us they were ours but my motherheart knew it wasn't you. They never found you two again. For 24 years we've been fighting the law to..._ **she couldn't hold in a strong sob. my dad continued**

_"we fought the law to stop them for pronouncing the two of you dead. sadly we didn't win that fight thanks to our lack of evidence". They kept trying to give us the other twins but we evenually found their parents."_ **he sighed** _"eventually we stumbled onto you Marc. many people told us we resembled to you, many people told us your guardians weren't known to the public so we finally found a way to talk to you. We just wished your sister was here now..."_

A **t that very moment Alec opened the door, our parents looking even more shocked.** _"what's this about a sister?"_ **he asked sternly, grabbing onto me as I did grab onto him.** _"his twin sister"_ **our father stated.** _"he doesn't have one. I'm his twin brother."_ **they let out an asperated gasp**. _"we... knew we were going to have a girl... our second child was a complete suprise. our first born baby was the girl they said but she was premature and had to be put in a speacial warming cell. our second baby was our little suprise, a boy. i don't understand..."_

**she looked at him and he looked at us and shook his head** _"they lied to us in every way, we had twin boys, healthy ones standing right there."_ **he gestured to us** _"I euh... i'd like to know you a little better"_ **i started** _"i'm not use i'm your son, i mean i never knew my parents that is correct but we werent exactly raised by guardians either. i want to tell you but i'd rather not have anyone else know about this._ " **they nodded but my brother let go**. _"no! we are not just going to spill our childhood to two strangers who claim to be our parents."_ **i tried to get imbetween but he won't let me** _"no! no way, i'm done."_ **then he took out his hearing aids, pushed them into my hand and walked to our truck, entering and slamming the door shut.**

_”come with me.”_ **i told them and they followed, talking to eachother in wispers. I’d let them sit down in a room that was closed off for any public or workers and took out two files.** _“what i’m going to tell you is confidential, as you saw, my brother hates to talk about it. let’s start then.” i took in a deep breath “in these records it said we were ‘taken’ by two women called alexandra and annaella for this special program thing from the houston hospital. I was to small at that moment from being premature, my brother a little to small to but enough to be fully grown. The moment i was strong enough they started testing us. They…”_ **i scratched my head, it was tough talking about this**. _“they injected us, they put us on infuses and more until we started reacting. Eventually they saw we needed to relieve us from energy some way and they let us train with motorcycles, hence us being now here. We were able to break out once we were about 10 years old, we wandered the streets of Spain for a long time, we had only eachother. We got picked up by the family abernathy, who gave us names and let us go to school. Once old enough we left them to find our ambition here. Thanks to the abernathy’s we survived, if it wasn’t for them we would have died that year in the hardest winter there was.”_ **they were silent until my dad spoke up**. _“what did you mean with reacting?” “i’d rather not say._ ” **i said before showing them some pictures of us as kids. Alec came in to, starting to sign almost immediatly afer entering. _“what did you tell them! I told you not to!”_ i sighned back _“they don’t know what we can do! I’m already having a tough time as if!”_ he stopped signing and just walked over to me and hugged me, i hugged back, grabbing onto his shirt, like it would ground me. eventually we both sat down** _”what you said confirms everything. You were taken to clean up by a certain alexandra in the houston hospital. One of you was premature the other one was completly healthy…. You two are our sons, there is no doubt in that. Even though we had to tell many people about your dissapearence, we kept loving you both. Many people told us to stop fighting it, stop fighting the law to pronounce you both dead, stop saying we knew you both were alive. Many people quit on us telling us we were crazy. But our proof is alive and well sitting in front of us.”_ **that moment they stood up, us following suit. Our mother came forward and hugged alec and he (suprisingly) let her, i eventually hugged my dad. Once we parted they said.** _“we wanted to call the eldest of you-“_ **i raised my hand and she looked at me lovingly** _"Arthur or Amara, since we weren’t sure if you’d be a girl or not even though they told us we were having a girl . And our surprise we wanted to call Amato, after your uncle.”_ **she said, looking at alec now.** _”our family is once more a family”_ **my dad said.**

 

_**(this is mostly written from Marc's point of view so "I" is mostly referred to Marc)** _


End file.
